


Ella Won't Be Pleased

by Batphace



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: F/M, Feels, Felicia finally gets what she wants, Friends to Lovers, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, an unhappy gnome, kittens as a plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batphace/pseuds/Batphace
Summary: Felicia and Jarlaxle have been circling each other forever, when he shows up on her doorstep with a box full of soggy kittens, things are revealed and they each finally get what they've been wanting.Also, an unhappy gnome.





	Ella Won't Be Pleased

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnippetsRUs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnippetsRUs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kept in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405613) by [SnippetsRUs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnippetsRUs/pseuds/SnippetsRUs). 



> Commission for SnippetsRUs of her 'Kept In The Dark' OC Felicia Helenus and Jarlaxle Baenre finally getting it on LOL

Felicia was just getting to the good part of her book – a tawdry romance Adeline had insisted she'd just love, and by good part she meant the _gooooood_ part– when the knock at her front door made her – and Lucifer, where he slept in his princely, cat-sized bed across the room - nearly jump out of their respective skins. The rain pattering on the window had lulled her almost to sleep, but she'd been anticipating _this part_ of the story for chapters now and so she'd kept reading; a personal weakness that had kept her up many a night. Felicia glanced at her clock; nearly midnight. Lucifer had settled back into bed, thus indicating that whomever had knocked –was still knocking, in point of fact- was either known to her or at least intended no harm. She threw on her housecoat, grabbed her bedside lamp, all to the sound of ever more persistent pounding on her front door, and threw open the door to find a soggy drow and an equally soggy box... of kittens?

 

“I'm sorry for the late hour,” Jarlaxle's voice was calm but there was an underlying strain that she'd never heard before in his usually lyrical voice. “I just didn't know where else to go.” She ushered her elf -knowing full well she had no right to call him such, even in her her own mind- and his burden into her home and into the kitchen, where it was still warm from baking bread earlier in the evening. Jarlaxle set the box of mewling kittens on the counter with a wet _squish_ , not taking his heavy gaze from them for a moment.

 

“Don't just stand there,” Felicia scolded gently as she turned the lamp up to better look them over, “grab that empty bread basket and get the kittens in there where it's at least dry.” To Felicia's astonishment Jarlaxle followed her orders without remark, almost as though compelled. Utilitarian movements and stiff expression. She'd never seen this sort of reaction from the usually knavish drow; this seriousness unnerved her a little. Once all were in the basket, Felicia looked the kittens over; six in all, none of which were obviously hurt, though much too young to be away from their mother for any length of time.

 

“Jarlaxle,” she asked carefully, watching his expression very closely, “where's their mother?” Jarlaxle's demeanor went from eerily calm and guarded to patently furious impressively fast. His red eyes narrowed, his body went tense as a strung bow, and the cold expression on his face, though it was not aimed at her, made Felicia take an involuntary step back. She knew she had nothing to fear from the man before her. Her hind brain, on the other hand knew, without a solitary doubt, there was an exceptionally dangerous predator standing in her midst. The rush of adrenaline made her a bit dizzy. The rush of heat to her core was more unexpected and _completely inappropriate_ given the circumstances.

 

“The mother was poisoned.” He growled the words through teeth clenched so taut Felicia could hear them grinding. He took a deep breath, shook off his rage like a dog shaking off water, and spoke almost normally, though the tension was still in his tone. “She made it back to her den in the crawlspace before she... succumbed. That's how I found them,” he gestured sharply at the basket of squirming, mewling fuzzballs, “all pawing at her, trying to nurse...” Jarlaxle's voice ground roughly to a halt then and he turned his back on her for a moment to collect himself. And who could blame him, finding a young litter trying to nurse from their dead mother? It was an abhorrent thought that made Felicia's stomach turn over. Who could do such a cruel thing?

 

Felicia remembered Jarlaxle mentioning the pregnant stray that had taken up residence in the crawlspace beneath the apartment building he lived in with Athrogate. Jarlaxle asked her advice as to whether he should try to pull her out and bring her into his home before she gave birth, to ensure her safety and that of her litter. Felicia had consulted with Lucifer, and they'd decided it would be best to leave her alone. The mother was simply too feral to ever be tamed, especially while pregnant and _certainly_ not after her young were born.

 

And so, Jarlaxle had become her self-appointed guardian and provider, making sure she had food and water close at hand so that she didn't have to venture far. He'd claimed he just wanted to make sure she had the proper nutrition so her litter would be born healthy and strong, and of course having a cat around kept the mice and rats at bay. A benefit to him as well as the few other residents. Felicia suspected he'd come to care for the tiny soon-to-be family, though she knew he'd never admit it and would fight to the death anyone who suggested such a thing were possible. And now it seemed the mother had been murdered -at least Felicia considered it murder- which made the kittens orphans, and very, very young orphans at that. Their eyes were open, but barely, and they showed little to no coordination in their movements, such as an older brood would, so she guessed them at maybe a fortnight, give or take a day.

 

“Alright,” Felicia said resolutely, turning to Jarlaxle, wrapping an arm around his waist and gently turning him back to the basket of piteously mewling kittens, “we need to get them dry, warm and fed, in that order.” She blushed furiously when she thought of how her next statement would sound, but there was nothing for it.

 

“There are both dry towels and a warm fire in my bedroom, the only fire lit this late, actually, so that is where we need to go.” Felicia rolled her eyes at the elf's raised brow and lecherous half grin, and indicated he should grab the basket and follow her. She walked resolutely ahead, up the stairs and to her chamber, mind staying firmly on the task at hand and definitely _not_ wandering to the fact that she'd often thought -recently even- about having Jarlaxle here with her. In her bedroom. Maybe tonight in her-

 

Kittens. Focus on the kittens, she admonished herself.

 

Upon entering the bedroom, Lucifer promptly hopped down from his bed to investigate the distraught wailing coming from the reed bread basket. “Lucifer, help Jarlaxle get the kittens laid out on the rug in front of the fire, please.” Knowing Lucifer would comply without fail, Felicia went to her linen closet and took out two of the softest, fluffiest towels she had. She returned to the hearth where six squirming kittens were laid out on the soft rug with Lucifer curled protectively around them on one side and Jarlaxle staring at them, a bit bewildered, on the other. She handed the elf a towel and they began gently rubbing the kittens down to take off as much extra water as they could and get blood flowing again to chilled, delicate bodies. They worked in companionable silence for a bit, Felicia allowing the drow to completely collect himself before she launched her inquiries.

 

“Do you have any idea who poisoned the mother?” Felicia asked quietly after a moment. Jarlaxle's eyes narrowed, expression tensing again as it had downstairs, though he kept his hands gentle, his manner with the kittens belying the anger in his face.

 

“I have no proof but I believe it was the old man who lives on the ground floor across from us.” He gently rubbed the towel over a beige and white kitten as he spoke, seemingly soothing not only the kitten but himself as well. “The rothé wretch has made appeals to the landlord on several occasions to 'do something' about the number of stray cats around the domicile, as though he has any control over their comings and goings.”

 

“I see,” she said. To Lucifer she spoke telepathically. _“At first light, find out if the elf's suspicions are correct. You have my permission to mete out justice.”_

 

At that, the cat seemed to smile, eyes narrowing.  _“It will be my pleasure,”_ Lucifer thought back.  _“Shall I go get the gnome's female to feed the babes? It's not been long since she lost her brood, she may yet have milk to give, and she may wish to take these as her own.”_

 

Felicia thought it over for a moment. “Go, if she scents kittens on you she'll surely follow,” she said aloud, and Lucifer nuzzled the little ones a bit then bounded out of the room, causing Jarlaxle to look between her and the departing cat, expression puzzled. “Ella's cat, Honey, had a small litter not long ago. Her labor was too long, though we tried to help, but two of the five were stillborn. The other three were sickly, perishing within the first few days after.” 

 

She absently stroked a tri-colored kitten that reminded her of one in Honey's litter. That one they'd had the most hope for, but it was not to be. How grief stricken both Ella and Honey -and herself, truth be told, though not as deeply- had been when that tri-colored kitten that they'd so hoped would survive had let go its mortal coil. Death was a part of life, certainly she knew this more than most, but it seemed especially cruel for any mother to lose her babies, let alone the entire litter of a first time mother. Having permanently sterilized herself long ago, and never once questioning her choice, it was something she'd never have to worry about, but she was not without empathy, and had grieved with both gnome and cat after their loss.

 

“Ah, you think perhaps she'll adopt these?” Jarlaxle asked, bringing her out of her wandering thoughts, his voice brighter at the prospect of the kittens having a chance, then his brow creased. “What are the odds that she'll accept them?” Felicia shrugged, unsure.

 

“It's not unheard of. We'll see I suppose,” she gestured at the door Lucifer had disappeared through. As they finished toweling off the kittens, they lapsed into a comfortable silence, watching the kittens squirm about on the rug, becoming more active as they warmed with the heat from the fire and more vocal as they cried out in hunger. The fire was relaxing Felicia as well, and she watched the elf beside her curiously. So many facets to one person, but from almost the moment they'd met in the desert, she'd been attracted to him. In knowing him and spending time with him, building a friendship, attraction had grown to adoration, for her part at least. The ritual at the aurora borealis had bonded them further, had in fact been the catalyst for the deep friendship they now held. She was loathe to bring up her deepening feelings for the man, but it was getting harder and harder not to.

 

You never could tell what that man was thinking. They flirted, but sometimes she couldn't tell if he was serious or if it was simply part of his character. There were other things, lingering looks, little touches, that spoke of feeling on his part as well, but then he'd back away from her and it was frustrating in the extreme. Someday they would have to talk about it, especially, she thought, after the side of him she'd seen tonight. Righteous fury, gentle caring, and an inkling of hope she was certain he'd thought would go unnoticed. Felicia watched the pensive way he regarded the kittens. He smiled a little -he had such a handsome smile, when it was earnest, and she often wished she saw it more- and Felicia couldn't take it anymore. “What are you thinking with that look on your face?”

 

“Hmm?” Jarlaxle looked up at her almost sheepishly. “I was just reminiscing. Thinking how blessed these little beasts will be not to remember the tragedy of their infancy.” He smirked self-deprecatingly, but before she had a chance to ask Lucifer returned with Honey in tow. Honey was named so not just because her owner was a beekeeper, but because her coloring was a warm honey tone all over, and her eyes almost matched her fur. A few steps behind the cats came a disgruntled rock gnome in her boots and housecoat.

 

“I hope this is important,” Ella huffed, “since I was right in the middle of a fascinating article about using honey as an antiseptic.” Her perturbed demeanor changed to shuttered wariness when she spotted Jarlaxle sitting on the rug beside the kittens. Felicia had learned in her time knowing Jarlaxle that dark elves were almost universally feared or hated on the surface with precious few exceptions, and though Ella was familiar with Jarlaxle, her gnomish heritage would never let her truly accept the man. “Don't you let that drow eat those kittens, Felicia,” she sneered.

 

“Always a pleasure, Ella,” Jarlaxle said lightly, tipping his imaginary hat –his usual grandiose one missing this wet evening– and taking no offense whatsoever to the gnome's tone, which in turn made her huff again. Felicia snorted in amusement.

 

“Jarlaxle brought them here. Their mother was killed and we'd hoped Honey would perhaps adopt them.” Ella's eyes narrowed but she stood back, well away from Jarlaxle, and watched Honey hesitantly approach the squirming kittens. Whether they smelled the milk that was still left in her teats or sensed another mother cat around, Felicia was unsure, but when Honey came closer, all of the kittens started wailing for all their tiny lungs were worth. Honey's reaction was instant, trotting around to the front of the group and laying down on her side, sniffing and licking each kitten in turn as they crawled their way to her teats and began a contented purr once all were attached and suckling with zeal.

 

Felicia and Jarlaxle locked gazes over the gentle scene, and she felt her own mouth mirror the tiny smile on Jarlaxle's lips. Her heart kicked up a notch as that smile warmed his sharp features a bit, crimson eyes reflecting a genuine happiness that was rarely seen from him. By all the goddesses, he was handsome and she knew, without a doubt, that her feelings for him were evolving. Emotions be damned, attraction alone led to arousal at that moment; a warmth from her throat that bled up into her cheeks, a prickling of her hypersensitive skin, a telltale tingling in the core of her sex. Felicia's stomach fluttered and she glanced away as Jarlaxle's gentle smile turned wicked, his nostrils flared and his eyes darkened. With his elven senses of course he could tell she was aroused. How could he not, with the effect he had on her? She could blame emotion from a happy ending for innocent kittens, or the warmth of the fire, or even the late hour and the book she'd been interrupted reading, but the truth was she wanted Jarlaxle in that moment. And many other moments foregone, if she were honest.

 

Ella huffed again and cleared her throat, breaking the moment and sending more heat to Felicia's cheeks. “So, since that's worked out well, I'll be going,” the gnome said vaguely, “but I'll bring another box up tomorrow morning and take kittens and mama back to my cottage.” And with that she bid Felicia good night and Jarlaxle a grunt that could've been interpreted as 'thank you ever so much for helping my cat become a mother after the tragedy she's endured' -if one were generous- before retreating from the room and closing the door behind her, leaving Felicia and Jarlaxle in silence that quickly became awkward. Felicia busied her hands, using the damp towels to circle the cats in front of the waning fire to corral the kittens and keep them from squirming too far from their new mother.

 

Jarlaxle rose from the floor gracefully, Felicia watching -admiring, really- him from the corner of her eye. “I should go I suppose,” the elf said quietly, pulling a trinket from one of his belt pouches that she knew had teleportation properties, “though I think I'll take the easy way, now that I don't have a burden to consider.” He seemed to hesitate, toying with the trinket between his fingers, almost as though he were stalling before he spoke again. “Thank you for letting us in, tonight. And thank you for finding them a new mother.” He gestured at the happy family.

 

Felicia looked up at Jarlaxle's tone, and the light from the fire played over features that had softened infinitesimally as he looked upon the sleeping cats. It hit her then that she did not want him to leave, not yet. Felicia made up her mind then. She'd never had this much trouble going after what she wanted. And if she'd misunderstood, and Jarlaxle's feelings for her weren't such as she thought, then no harm done, and hopefully their friendship remained intact. She cleared her throat and rose to stand before him with butterflies -and moths and all sorts of fluttery insects- in her stomach at the thought of what she was about to venture into. Jarlaxle merely looked at her curiously, still toying with the trinket.

 

“Um, you were soaked when you got here, why not stay a while and I'll get you a towel?” and even as she turned to get him one...

 

“I appreciate the thought, but I dried beside the fire along with the kittens. Enchanted cloth for just such situations,” he said with a coy smirk, as though to say ' _you'll have to try harder than that'_.

 

Undeterred, she tried again. “Well, I'm not for bed anytime soon now and I'd....” she took a fortifying breath and released it in a rush along with her words, “well I'd like to talk to you, unless of course I'm keeping you from something. Oh, do you have things to do tomorrow? You should probably-” Jarlaxle's chuckle cut off her awkward rambling and again she could feel the blood rush to her face. This was stupid, why had she even thought-

 

“I'd like nothing more than to stay and talk with you,” the elf said gently. “There's something I've been meaning to discuss with you as well, actually.” Well then, Felicia thought to herself as they settled on the small couch – the only other place to sit besides the bed, and for this conversation the bed was the _last_ place they should be- side by side. Jarlaxle settled back, almost lounging with an arm across the back, his other arm resting across his crossed knees casually, while Felicia tucked her legs up beneath her, and sat almost bolt upright wringing her hands a bit. Even just sitting beside him, with what had been running through her mind recently, made her skin tingle. And now they were here, she wasn't sure how to begin. Perhaps Jarlaxle should go first.

 

“So you-” Apparently she and the elf had the same notion, because they spoke the words in unison. Felicia continued, after their chuckling abated. “You said you wanted to talk to me about something?”

 

“Ahh, tricky creature, I was about to ask the same thing,” he said with a wink, “but I'm a gentleman of the highest caliber and I'll answer, since you, _technically_ , asked first.” His smile turned sly as he continued. “Though, in all honesty, I have a feeling it may be the same subject we each wish to speak of. The subject of us, or more accurately, what this is between us?” He finished with a raised eyebrow and Felicia nodded jerkily even as her heart sped again. So, the elf confirmed, not in so many words, that there was perhaps... _something_. That was a start.

 

“I've been attracted to you from the beginning,” she confessed, her voice much more level than she'd expected. “You were just so charming... almost gallant, and you've proven yourself trustworthy and a wonderful friend over the time I've known you. I value your friendship dearly.” She looked up, looked him in the eye, so he'd know the absolute truth of that. She _did_ value his friendship, but her feelings had grown from adoration of a friend to something deeper. She wasn't sure it was love, not yet anyway. It was different even than what she'd felt for her one and only elven lover so long ago. _Close_ , but _different_.

 

“Ah, lovely woman, the attraction is most definitely mutual,” he said with a knavish grin. He sat up and moved just a little closer to her on the small couch, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, almost-but-not-quite thigh to thigh, which was both soothing and electrifying at once. “I have a feeling that's not the true confession, though, is it?” He said softly, and gently lifted her chin with two surprisingly soft fingertips to look him in the eye once again. “The _true_ confession is that attraction is not the only thing you feel for me, is it?”

 

Swallowing hard, Felicia searched Jarlaxle's deep garnet eyes, looking for ridicule or hauteur, neither of which would she abide. She should have known better. She _did_ know better. There was only soft affection reflected back at her. If she'd heard any hint of mocking, or arrogance, or anything other than that same soft affection in his voice, she would've hurtled him into another dimension. Or at the very least never forgiven him, not if he scorned her vulnerability in this. She nodded helplessly, body beginning to tremble from the proximity of him and the implications in his eyes, from the light touch of warm fingertips still lingering under her chin, thumb stroking along her jawline. Though his other hand had moved to settle on his thigh, so close to her own she almost wished they would touch. The anticipation was driving her heart rate to near frenzy.

 

“Now it's my turn to confess,” he continued, the words softly murmured between them, the lyrical tone of his voice low, drawing her closer as she relaxed into the couch with him, “for as deeply as I value our friendship, and yours has been the first truly _valued_ friendship I've allowed myself in a long, long while let me assure you, I find myself wanting more than that from you as well. More for _us_.” By the time he finished, Felicia's heart was hammering in her chest so loud that she was surprised Jarlaxle couldn't hear it banging against her ribs.

 

“You're right,” she said, her words almost a whisper, “I want more. I think... I don't know what I think, I just know I want more than friendship... just more,” she was starting to feel silly and she tried to move away from him. The hand that was still stroking her chin and jaw stopped her as it firmed it's grip and kept her from turning away. And then, Jarlaxle's lips were suddenly covering her own. It was a gentle kiss, almost chaste, and she had the absurd thought that his lips were ridiculously soft and lush for a man, but it shocked her to her core and sent tremors through her entire body. It was the first kiss she'd shared in too long, but the fact that it was _Jarlaxle's_ lips against hers left her reeling. Their lips moved together in a gentle caress, slow, soft and enchanting.

 

His free hand lifted from his lap and his fingertips softly caressed her cheek, moved slowly down her neck, leaving goose-flesh in their wake, where they settled against her nape. Not pulling, not demanding, just a warm touch that made her tremble with want and relief. She settled her own hands lightly on his chest, sliding them up to his shoulders and relishing the muscle definition beneath her hands, and the sharp intake of breath through Jarlaxle's nose and subtle tremor she felt under her touches sent and ecstatic thrill through her; Jarlaxle really, truly wanted her as well. She hadn't doubted his words, not really, but the vindication was exhilarating. The elf pulled away, but not far, and as Felicia opened eyes she hadn't realized she'd closed, the barely banked emotion in Jarlaxle's beautiful crimson eyes took her breath away.

 

“There's no word for 'love' in my native tongue,” he said quietly, the slightest waver in his voice, “and I wouldn't know the feeling if it bit me, but I can say, my fearless and dear Felicia, that I want more with you as well. I've felt so for some time now, and like you I didn't want to rock the proverbial boat. I know there are rules, but will you be mine, here?” He took his hand from the nape of her neck and placed it gently atop the one she'd brought back down over the center of his chest. There was a vulnerability in that question, one she wasn't even certain he was aware of.

 

Felicia pulled back slowly, his other arm falling from around her shoulder, and the wounded expression that began to form on Jarlaxle's face was heartbreaking, until he realized she was taking his hand and placing it between her breasts, over her own heart. “So long as you're mine here, then yes I will be yours.” There would be other things to work out, the aforementioned rules and compromises and such, but that could come later.

 

Now, now they were kissing again, deeper this time, tongues tangling and arms pulling bodies closer on the small couch. Felicia's arms went around Jarlaxle's neck, hands trailing up over his shorn head and making him shiver against her. His hands clutched at the thin fabric covering her, crushing her to him and ravaging her mouth with lips and tongue and teeth nipping her lips almost savagely, almost to the point of pain, making them tingle from the assault. Her elf - _now_ she could _finally_ call him that- tasted like smooth brandy and something earthy and dark that sent her head spinning and made her ache for more. With their bodies pressed so tightly together, his heat seeped through the thin shift she wore and seared into her skin, and she craved more of that as well, now that she was allowed it.

 

All her wanting came rushing in on a wave of urgency. Without breaking the kiss, she pushed up and over him, straddling his lap. Jarlaxle gasped sharply at her bold move, his hands grasping at her hips, kneading the muscle there with an almost possessive strength. She could feel the hardness and heat of his cock through his breeches. He groaned, nimble fingers clutching harder, as she settled her weight fully over his hardness and began a subtle rock of her hips. Feeling audacious and slightly drunk on passion unimpeded by boundaries, Felicia sucked on his tongue with the same slow rhythm pressing against his cock, and felt the elf buck his hips just a little in response. He groaned deeply, and she felt the vibration against her chest. Breaking the kiss finally and stilling her movements firmly, Jarlaxle rested forehead to forehead, and they simply stared at each other a moment.

 

“I know we should probably wait for intimacies until the dust settles from our earlier confessions,” Felicia said, nuzzling his cheek, peppering soft kisses across his smooth jaw to his earlobe, feeling the hardness beneath her twitch as she ghosted warm breath along the notoriously sensitive ear. Her voice was a roughened purr against the shell of his ear as she spoke, “but I've wanted you for so damn long, Jarlaxle.”

 

She felt the full body frisson that ran through him, and a frisson of her own followed as his hot tongue trailed up her neck to murmur his answer in her ear. “Mmm... What sort of gentleman would I be to make a lady wait?” His hands tightened on her hips, roamed back and down to grab her backside and he flexed his hips, pushing that hard heat even harder against her and making her quiver. She was already wet, she could feel it, and it would be nothing to simply undo Jarlaxle's breeches and take him inside her just like this. In fact the very idea itself made her moan out loud and the cock against her ass twitched at the sound, still so close to Jarlaxle's ear.

 

“What was that sound for I wonder?” His words were devious with a teasing note, but instead of telling him, she simply showed him. Rising up on her knees, she shed her house coat and shift in one swift motion, leaving her naked in Jarlaxle's lap, which his sharp intake of breath told her he did not mind in the least. When he started undoing the buttons to his shirt, she stayed his hand. “What are you up to?” he ran a hand through her hair as she unfastened his trousers and pulled them down only far enough to free his engorged cock. Their eyes met and the surprise in his almost made her laugh. She grinned impishly instead, making the elf groan.

 

“I said I wanted you now. Did you doubt me?” She asked with an arched eyebrow, meanwhile stroking his long, thick cock gently, just because she could. It was a decent handful, silken skin over stone hard flesh. She used both hands to tease him, one tracing fingertips over his cock, the other pulling gently at the balls beneath and making him twitch and moan.

 

“Ahh, no I'd never doubt you,” he moaned, “but I figured a bed, some exploration m-maybe. Ahh!” She pinched the tip of his cock head, not hard, but hard enough to make him jerk. Taking hold of his cock, she rose up a little more on her knees and ran her slick, wet sex along the underside of him, pressing the head against that most sensitive part of her, moaning at the heat and pleasure that shot through her as she rode up and down along it, slicking it with her own juices and making pre-fluids run freely from the head. Jarlaxle's low, strangled moan was music to her ears, and she opened her eyes to find him watching her with rapt attention as she teased them both, lips parted and heavy lidded eyes glassy with pleasure.

  
“Mmm I'll look forward to the exploration of you, but yes, I think you may be right about the urgency of _now_.” Jarlaxle growled, tearing his shirt over his head and flinging it... somewhere. He pulled her back to him, and she gasped and moaned at the feel of hot skin against hot skin. Not taking his eyes off her, Jarlaxle lifted one hand to gently squeeze her breast, rolling her nipple gently and making her gasp. In turn, she pressed his cock harder against her slick sex, riding along it just a little harder and making them both moan.

 

It became almost a game. Smirking, Jarlaxle leaned forward and took the sensitive peak of her nipple between his lips, using his tongue to flick and lap at it until Felicia writhed against him as pleasure shot through her. He repeated the attention on the other side, pinching the first between his fingertips again as he lapped at the other and distracting Felicia from her own ministrations to his cock until she felt his hips rise, grinding himself against her. His other hand traced patterns up and down her spine, causing her back to bow and her hips to shift so that the head of his cock was poised right at the edge of entering her.

 

And then he... lifted her in one fluid motion and flipped their positions, so that she was against the couch and he above her. Eyes wide at the manhandling, she was still too stunned when he pulled her backside to the edge of the couch, kissing his way along her body. Felicia whimpered her protest; he'd been so, so close, but he mercilessly chuckled and continued to caress and nibble her skin as he lowered himself until his head was between her thighs.

 

“I thought you said exploring could wait,” Felicia gasped breathlessly as he ran his tongue from the ridge of her hipbone down the junction of thigh and torso, his other hand caressing from knee to the same juncture on the other leg and pushing her thighs further apart and settling his body comfortably between them.

 

“Hmmm, exploration certainly can wait,” Jarlaxle purred, as he lapped his tongue at the skin between her navel and the mound of her sex, he buried his nose in her skin and she felt him shudder between her thighs, “but the scent of you has been driving me mad all night, and I'm simply _dying_ for a taste.” And then his tongue was thrust like a spear inside her, and she cried out shamelessly and her hands clutched and clawed at his smooth scalp. He pulled his tongue up and out of her, slowly writhing the slick heat of his mouth along her outer lips and sucking and flickering at the hood of her clit. Her legs and hips jerked of their own accord and she moaned loudly as his lips, tongue and gently applied teeth ravaged her sex, stroking at her, pulling the hood back and sucking at her clit. Jarlaxle's moan as she dug her nails into his scalp vibrated against her flesh and she almost came apart right there.

 

“No! No, Jarlaxle, stop!” And to his credit he did, instantly pulling away with a look of dazed concern. “I just don't want this over without you inside me. Please, please!” She was not above begging at this point, and instead of the smirk she expected, she got a warm smile that melted her even more. Jarlaxle kissed his way back up her body, worshiping her until he reached her mouth, and kissing him with her own taste on his tongue was nothing short of ecstasy itself.

 

And then he was there, and Felicia couldn't contain the low moan as she took him inside her, inch by decadent inch he thrust slowly, moaning along with her as he buried himself inside her tight heat. It had been soo long, too long, and she was tight, but she was slick and he went slow and it felt like the most delicious kind of torture. Jarlaxle for his part was gasping through clenched teeth, obviously fighting the urge to buck his hips, and she applauded him his control. Once they were settled, cock buried deep, deep within her, she pulled his hot, strong body down fully against her, wrapping arms and legs both around him. A body which quivered with the need to move, but she just wanted a moment, just like this. Seeming to sense as much, Jarlaxle's arms came around her, holding her close. It just felt good, right, to be filled with her elf and held so tight. It was perfect, but her body would only wait for its release so long, and after another moment she began to slowly rock her hips and they shared a shuddering moan.

 

As urgent as they'd begun, Felicia kept the pace slow now, absorbing and reveling in Jarlaxle's heated skin, the strength of his body against hers, the sound of his almost moaning gasps every time his length slid in and out of her. Rather than thrusting with abandon, he allowed her to move her hips up and down, controlling the pace. The mingling scent of their sex was heady and intoxicating. His hands roamed over her body, scraping blunt fingernails along the skin of her back, caressing her sides, up into her hair. Felicia gasped as he pulled her hair, gently pulling her away from him enough to expose her throat to his lips and tongue.

 

The carnal rapture that washed over Felicia was mind-numbingly intense. Her world narrowed down to this moment. Jarlaxle's sounds and heat and she wanted to feel him let go, wanted all that quivering strength unleashed. She slowed her own motions, but tightened her legs around his hips, forcing him to thrust, and he got the idea. Keeping one hand in her hair, the other wrapped around her hips, Jarlaxle began thrusting his hips hard, pulling her forward to ride his cock even as he thrust inside her. With the angle of their bodies, he both rubbed at her clit with every stroke but also brushed that sensitive place in her that made her cry out and claw her nails down his sweat soaked back, spurring him and causing their skin to slap together in an obscene percussion to their union.

 

“Ah, gods, Felicia,” he gasped, breath coming in ragged heaves beside her ear as he buried his face into her shoulder, hips moving impossibly faster, “delicious, marvelous woman. Ah!” Felicia smiled around the ear lobe she had pinched between her teeth.

 

“Mmm, so much power,” she gasped as his thrusts up into her grew sharper, all she could really do was hold on, “so much passion, mmm. Jarlaxle!” Pressed against his chest like this, the friction of his skin against her nipples with every motion made her nerves sing, and the angle of his cock inside her was perfect to rub that spot that made her see stars every time. She could feel the pleasure mounting, a pressure building in her belly, a fire that would surely consume her in its intensity.

 

All words were reduced to primal growls by the time Jarlaxle's thrusting became brutal, just this side of painful. Feeling that much power, that much want, all for her, coupled with the thickening of his cock inside her just before his rhythm fell to pieces was the last she knew before she too was crying out her release. The heat that washed over her was indeed all-consuming, and was renewed with every pulse of Jarlaxle's essence within her. She barely noticed how hard he clutched her against him, and how loud they were moaning and crying out, every sensation blurring together to fuel the intense ecstasy.

 

When finally they collapsed together, panting gasping breaths and slick with sweat, Jarlaxle surprised Felicia with a chuckle between gasps for air. Forcing her head up off the cushion of the couch to look at him perplexedly, she wondered what in the world could possibly be so funny after an experience like that, but she lacked the sufficient coordination to make her mouth form the words.

 

“We both said we'd felt like this for some time,” Jarlaxle gasped, “we could've been doing this for _ages_ if either of us had but spoken up sooner.”

 

Felicia just shook her head, chuckling, leaning her forehead against Jarlaxle's and kissing him softly. Perhaps the elf was right, but now they knew, and there would be much more of this to come, if she had her way. Ella was not going to be pleased. When they were coherent enough to move with any coordination, Felicia was never happier than now that her room was relatively small, for she only had to stumble-step a few paces on still wobbly legs before she collapsed on her bed. She could hear Jarlaxle moving about somewhere and the last thing she was aware of before she dropped off into sleep was the dip of the bed beside her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Felicia woke slowly, immediately aware of two things: a warm body against her back, one arm wrapped around her holding her tight with the other resting above her head on the pillow, and the mostly hard cock that was resting conveniently against her backside. She almost moaned aloud at the idea that came to her. Only the knowledge that any sound could possibly wake Jarlaxle stopped her. She had a much more pleasant way to wake him.

 

Subtly, she arched her lower back so that her backside pushed gently against that hardening heat. Jarlaxle stirred a little, still asleep but instinctively twitching his hips, mock thrusting against her until his cock was full and hot and hard against her. He clutched her tighter against his chest and she went with it, gently shifting a bit and tilting her hips just so. Jarlaxle's hard cock slid easily into her slick heat and they moaned in unison.

 

She couldn't help it, she was still so sensitive after last night. Being filled by her elf again so soon, after the confessions and passion they'd shared, was a new ecstasy all its own. She felt Jarlaxle jerk awake, his instinctive thrusting halting and for a moment she worried that she'd overstepped. Then he moaned deeply, nuzzling into her hair as he began lazy, deep, languorous thrusts that made Felicia see stars. He wrapped both arms around her, taking her hands in his and holding her arms in tight to her chest so all she could do was take what he gave her. Of course if she wanted to extricate herself, she could, but the almost helplessness was an added level of eroticism she hadn't expected.

 

“Mmm, Felicia,” he purred against the back of her neck, drawing out her name and making her shudder in his arms, “I thought I was dreaming this, then to wake and find it wasn't a dream... ahhh...” She arched her back harder, her hips meeting his and taking him deeper still. The pleasure built slowly, a smolder instead of the wildfire that had been the night before. His warm breath against the back of her neck sent waves of goose flesh and involuntary convulsions of pleasure throughout her body, the vibrations from his deep moans right beside her ear and reverberating through her back into her chest, the heat of his body all over her, even the pseudo-helpless feeling of being trapped against him, all conspired to send her soaring. Felicia's world contracted and expanded in time with each thrust of Jarlaxle's cock inside her.

 

Felicia's climax rolled over her, as steady and inescapable as the breaking of the Calimport tide. Jarlaxle's thrusts worked her though it until her body collapsed against him. As her own release ebbed, Jarlaxle groaned loudly against her ear, gasping words in his native language and growling her name, Clutching her tighter against him, he thrust harder, faster, until his hips stilled, cock buried deep, and she felt him pulsing his release inside her. Gods but that was incredible, feeling him lose himself so.

 

“Good morning,” she panted playfully as he snuffled in her hair, “I hadn't expected you to be here still when I wo-”

 

“Felicia!” Ella cried out shrilly from the door to her room.

 

No, definitely not pleased.

 


End file.
